


The Observation of Hypothetical Contemplations

by UndeniableEnigma



Series: Of Hands and the Discoveries They Lead To [2]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sequel to 'Hands'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeniableEnigma/pseuds/UndeniableEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't bother Stiles, or make him uncomfortable, it’s just that he doesn't understand it, so it actually does bother and make him uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Observation of Hypothetical Contemplations

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to my story 'Hands', which was supposed to be a one off. Kind of like me actually posting something instead of just reading, and looked how that turned out, now it's a freaking series. Good lord *facepalm*

It’s something Stiles has noticed, in a way that he never really noticed until he, ya know, _noticed_ the first time. But then once he has noticed, he just kind of always, well, notices. I mean, it’s not like he _can’t_ notice Derek doing…doing what it is that he’s doing. And what he’s doing is…well, Stiles isn’t quite sure what to call it. He’s gone round and round, back and forth, trying to figure out what it is that Derek does. It’s kind of, like, watching Stiles’ hands. It’s not contemplating them, although it kind of is, that’s the best way he’s found to really try to qualify Derek’s actions. So yeah, Stiles notices Derek “contemplating his hands”. It’s funny, but not in the funny ‘hee hee, Stiles’ jokes’ way, or the ‘JesusfuckingChrist Peter is being especially creepy again so laugh to keep from crying’ way. It’s funny in that it’s weird, yeah, what else is new in his life.

It doesn’t bother Stiles, or make him uncomfortable, it’s just that he doesn’t understand it, so it actually does bother and make him uncomfortable. Stiles never goes long without understanding something, so after he Notices\- (capitalized, underlined, cuz it’s an _event_ ok?)- Stiles begins to contemplate Derek contemplating Stiles’ hands. And this is what Stiles notices, observes, and then contemplates:

                Derek _always_ looks at Stiles’ hands. Doesn’t matter what he’s doing. He can always count on Derek to be watching what they’re doing at some point.

Stiles’ originally hypothesized that Derek probably only watches during certain times. Like maybe when Stiles is being particularly flailish. Its ok, Stiles is man enough to own his spastic tendencies. So like the good little researcher / well educated in the sciences lad that he is, he decides to test & then analyze his hypothesis. Take that and stick it Harris. Anyway, yeah, so Stiles tries out a few spectacularly wild new arm/hand gestures for when he’s a bit… ** _on edge_** let’s say. But that really doesn’t seem to be it. Derek observes with his usual look of silent pain, let’s his gaze linger a bit on Stiles’ knuckles, and goes about his business. So Stiles moves on to the next part of his experiment; he tries positioning his hands in odd ways. Making random shadow puppets and forcing Isaac to spend a good 3 minutes watching him go through a set of ‘finger aerobics’ while Derek reads over Stile’ latest compilations for the addition to the bestiary the pack has been building. (Yeah, they’ve now had the pleasure of encountering **new** creatures of the night). Derek looks over briefly, with a considering gaze and purses his lips. So it’s not like that seemed to get any more or less attention.

In a desperate bid to get more data Stiles tries everything possible to test Derek’s reactions. If he cracks his fingers and knuckles he gets a wrinkled nose, which Stiles thinks is rather rich coming from the guy who likes to practically break his own neck to make a dramatic statement.

When he bites his thumb while reading, or if he sucks on a finger or chews a nail Derek gives him such a dirty glare that Stiles feels the burn of it for the next hour.

Drumming his fingers on any surface, (including on one memorable occasion, Derek’s head), generally gets him slapping at Stiles’ hands until he stops. Once, after a particularly spectacular rendition of Fur Elise, Derek had grabbed at his hands, missing the right, but snagging the left and squeezing for a bit. That had been a bit of a shock, it felt gentle and intimate. With Stiles busy alternating between texting Scott one handed and writing out notes for Boyd, and Derek gripping the fingers in his other hand it had later reminded Stiles of the cheesy study date scenes in clichéd made for TV teen movies. After blushing through that thought, Stiles sat down at his desk and began plotting. He needed more, and different, data.

Time to step up the experiment, he was going to figure this out if it…well, Stiles has an exciting enough life as it is, so let’s leave it there. **Plan B** , prepare to **_Initiate_**. Stiles may or may not proceed to cackle, whatevs. 


End file.
